


The Noodle Cartel

by Mrwritterperson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, More tagz, Multi, to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrwritterperson/pseuds/Mrwritterperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving to the surface, Papyrus makes a gang.<br/>The Noodle Cartel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Noodle Cartel

Sans sat down on his leather chair, at his computer. After recently getting out of the underground he was interested in some human thing for quite a while now. Memes. So he typed into his search engine, "Memes" and what he found shocked him. They weren't funny at all! This enraged Sans, he broke his keyboard in half, and threw it into his monitor, then he tossed the whole thing out the window.   
The next day Sans sat down at a cafe, the Bob cafe to be exact. It was a beautiful sunny day, and Papyrus joined him.  
"So yesterday, ya'know, I looked up memes, and, it was like, horrible jokes." Sans told Papyrus. "And I mean like, who likes this shit? Ya'feel?"  
"SANS, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR SAYING." Papyrus told him in response. "WHAT IS, MEMES AND HOW DO YOU LOOK THEM UP?" Papyrus said, sipping some of his, MTT brand orange juice.

Then they went to a bar, and were very interested in pool, however, Papyrus could never hit the ball. Like, he just kept missing and gave up. It was right in front of him too. Then, some guys got on their phones, and pulled up some memes, and Sans over heard them. He grabbed their phones, and crushed them.   
"Hey pal, you're gonna pay for that." Some middle-aged bald man told him.  
"Boy, I can shrek you so har-OH NOESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, IM BECOMING A MEME!" and Sans ran out.

Later on, back at Sans's house, he was worried. What if he actually became a meme? What if he became one of them? He started weeping to himself, he didn't wanna become a meme. Then, he got so pissed that he threw his belongings out the window and they hit a lady. He ran over and it was actually...a man? He helped him up and brought him into his house. He nursed his wounds and they started talking. 

They had grown great friends until one day, one day he wanted to take things a little farther....  
"So, whats your name?" He asked, and Sans became paranoid. Was this second base? He didn't know what to say, so he burst out on one knee.   
"MY NAME IS SANS AND I WANT TO MARRY YOU."  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh....me too? My names Spoon? The human?" He said, confused at what just happened.

"And thats how we got together." Sans explained to Papyrus and Undyne.  
"So that whole time..."  
"YOU WERE GETTING A DATE? I WANT A DATE."  
"Someday paps, someday."


End file.
